Roommates
by d.west187
Summary: Dive into the lives of five friends and roommates, Freddie Benson, Jade West, Sam Puckett, Cat Valentine, and Robbie Shapiro as they go through a roller coaster ride of adventures. From heartbreaks and relationships to wild parties and light-saber battles, they go through it all.
1. Chapter 1

Roommates

Chapter One: Roomies

**AN: Hey guys, I am back with a brand new fanfic. I had this one in mind for a real long time and I finally decided to pull the trigger on it. I know many of you are wondering if this will affect the upload rate of the other fanfics I am currently writing, but don't worry. I always upload one chapter for each fanfic before writing another chapter for another fanfic.**

"I think that's the last box… that I am going to carry up the stairs. Stupid broken elevator, I knew we should've moved to that loft overlooking the city skyline." Freddie exclaimed to his friend as he placed the box on the floor before using it to rest upon.

"Grab that million dollars of yours and we'll go. Now get up and help me unpack." Robbie replied sarcastically, before turning around and unpacking a bag. The brunette boy rolled his eyes and slowly got up from the box before laughing a little.

The curly haired boy turned around and noticed his friend staring at him while also trying to suppress laughter. "Okay, why are you looking at me like that?" Robbie questioned, examining himself, "Did Sam put another 'Hit me' sign on my back?"

"No, no, no, of course not." The brunette boy replied casually as he stood up and began unpacking one of the boxes. He noticed his friend still staring at him so he simply sighed, "You and I are bros Robbie, and I'm not lying to you."

"Are you sure?" He questioned sceptically as he tried to analyze the face of his 'bro'.

"I can't believe you are questioning the sanctity of our bro-ship by doubting my word." Freddie exclaimed a little disappointed, "Do you really think I would do anything to harm that bond of ours."

"Never mind… and please never call our friendship a bro-ship again." He replied, going back to unpacking as the loft door swung open.

"Sup tech stooges!" Sam exclaimed as she walked in with Cat and Jade carrying boxes. The two males greeted the trio dully as they placed the remaining boxes on the hardwood floor. The blonde blew a sigh of relief as she took a seat on the countertop. "So what goes on?"

"Nothing much." The curly haired boy replied as he began placing plates in the cabinets. His eyebrows furrowed a little bit as he realized something, "Hey wait a minute. How'd you guys get up here so fast?"

"The elevator, duh!" The blonde replied, flicking Robbie on the forehead playfully before hopping off the counter.

"But I thought it broke down." Freddie exclaimed, placing the other kitchen items where they belonged, "When we went the landlord said it wasn't working."

"Turns out, he just doesn't like you two." Jade replied a smirk playing on her face, "He was mumbling angrily about a bow or something you two did when we walked into the lobby."

"I knew you shouldn't have greeted him with a bow!" The brunette boy replied annoyed to Robbie.

"Okay, for your information, a bow is a traditional sign of respect in Japan. How was I supposed to know he wasn't from there?!" Robbie exclaimed, trying to justify his actions.

"Well now he hates us." Freddie replied as Robbie stuck out his tongue.

"It's okay Freddie." The redhead replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I don't hate you." The brunette boy simply smirked as he gave his girlfriend a kiss. The rest of the group groaned as Sam and Jade tossed pillows at the couple. Cat simply rolled her eyes as she let go of her boyfriend and continued to unpack.

"Get a room next time!" Jade called out as the couple rolled their eyes. She stared at Robbie before chuckling. The green streaked girl made her way towards him as he was busy unpacking. "Hey Robbie." He turned around and noticed that she was giving him a strange look.

"Uh, hey Jade… what's up?" He asked slowly, wondering why she was staring at him like that.

"You've got something on your back. Here let me get it for you." She noted, turning him around.

"Oh- uh, Thanks Jade." Robbie replied grateful, "You're a true fr- AHHH MOTHERFUNKER!"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He asked, rubbing his back before feeling something stuck to him. He blew out an angry breath before ripping off the 'Hit me' sign on him. "Really Freddie, what happened to not harming our bro-ship?"

"I knew you liked the name bro-ship." He exclaimed, laughing. The curly haired boy glared at him as Freddie explained, "Look you asked me if Sam placed the sign on you and I wasn't lying, she didn't."

"You stuck it on me didn't you?" Robbie exclaimed, feeling dumb for falling for the same trick again, "I should have known that you weren't giving me a pat on the back to make me feel better over my heartbreaking breakup."

"Oh would you please get over Tori, Robbie!" Sam groaned, rolling her eyes, "You guys weren't working out."

"We may not be working out, but WE ARE working together." He cried out, "Do you know how hard it is to have a cubicle right next to hers and to see her face every time I look up? I mean can you imagine the awkwardness when we both look at each other at the same time!"

"Well it can't be that bad looking at her all day; I mean even I will admit she is pretty judging by the pictures you've showed us." Jade noted before questioning, "Or you've just gotten pretty good at using Photoshop since your college days."

"Like Kelly Princeton from dorm days?" Freddie remembered before wincing a little in disgust, "I still can't believe that you that photo shopped her face onto a por-"

"Ha ha ha. I don't have that anymore." Robbie stated sarcastically as the group got a good chuckle from teasing him. The curly haired boy sighed as he plopped down on the sofa, "What do I do guys? I mean I think my confusion all started when we first met. For some reason, I found being afraid of her to be sexy. Kind of like a lion, preying upon a wounded gazelle. Don't you guys get that kind of vibe from looking at her?"

The group stared at each other, no one really knowing how to answer his question. Instead the trio all dispersed from the room, claiming that they had to unpack and set up their bedrooms. Robbie simply groaned as he pulled out his phone. He looked around making sure no one was in sight before opening the image of Kelly.

"I knew you still had it! You owe me ten bucks Sam!" Freddie called out as Robbie dropped his phone in embarrassment. He quickly picked it up and tapped the trash icon on the corner of the screen. He read 'Are you sure you want to delete?' over and over again before finding some courage and tapping yes.

"New place, fresh start." He mumbled to himself as he grabbed a box filled with his belongings and made his way towards his room.

* * *

"Do we really need to unpack everything right now?" Freddie moaned as he watched his girlfriend unload her piles of clothing. The redhead simply rolled her eyes as she took a seat on the edge of the bed where he laid.

"I just want to get it over with. Then maybe we can grab some dinner later. I saw a really nice place down the street and figured we could check it out. Or we could go to the club we all hang out all the time." She explained, giving a list of possible options.

"Clubbing sounds cool." The brunette boy simply noted as he inched his lips closer to hers. He was a breath away from kissing her before Cat pulled back and gave him a teasing smile.

"Only boyfriends that help unpack get that." She teased as she got up and began hanging some clothes. Freddie chuckled a little as he rolled out bed knowing how easily her resistance could be broken down. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind before giving her tiny kisses on her neck and collarbone.

"Freddie… stop… I-" Cat whispered in between breaths. Her breathing became shaky from the electricity being sent down on her spine.

"Love it?" He teased, finishing her sentence. The redhead simply nodded weakly as the brunette boy chuckled and continued to lay small kisses before pulling the strap of her tank top down. Cat simply closed her eyes in lust as Freddie laid her on the bed and continued to inch his was down her body.

"We… are… never… going to finish unpa-ah." She mumbled before she inhaled sharply from the contact of Freddie's lips on her bare chest.

"You were saying?" The brunette boy whispered as he looked at her.

"Just shut up and come here." She stated impatiently, pulling him into a deep kiss not being able to hold in her lust any longer.

"Looks like you don't want to unpack anymore." He mumbled into the kiss, smiling at how easy that turned out to be.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sam exclaimed slightly disgusted, "We just moved in and they are already going at it!"

"At least it's not as loud as they can be at times." Jade pointed out as the pair looked at each other and shuddered. They could hear the sound of the headboard hitting against the wall before finally stopping after ten minutes or so.

"It's about time! I was starting to think that I would need to hose those two down to get them to stop sucking each other's gums." The blonde noted as Jade simply shook her head as the pair shuddered a little from the thought.

"How on Earth did you get the room next to them?" The pale brunette asked much to the confusion of the blonde. She simply shrugged her shoulders not being able to answer the simple yet challenging question.

"You know, now that I think about it, maybe I can switch with Robbie." Sam noted rubbing her chin in intrigue.

"Yeah… Good luck with that Puckett." Jade noted, giving her a pat on the back and walking out of the blonde's bedroom. She stepped out before she snapped her fingers in remembrance, "By the way, don't forget about the party tonight!"

"Club, drinks, cute guys. Did you really think I would forget about the three things I live for in life?" Sam asked, pretending to be offended by her remarks.

"I just want us all to celebrate our new place." She replied casually.

"By celebrate, you mean getting it on in the backroom with that cute bartender friend of yours?" The blonde responded, giving her a teasing grin. Jade blushed a little before simply shaking her head.

"Beck's just a friend." She explained as casually as she could. The pale brunette and her friend stared at each other for a minute before the blonde chuckled.

"Whatever you say." Sam replied, winking and slowly closing the door of her room on her. The blonde laughed when she heard Jade sigh a little as she turned around to look at her living space.

With a sigh of relief she dived onto her bed before she caught site of a box of papers. The blonde groaned realizing it was the set of routines she had to learn for her next dance rehearsal. Sam had somehow managed to land a role as one of the lead dancers for a popular play. The plot was mind bogglingly stupid in her opinion, but it paid the rent and added some dance experience which she badly needed. Other dancers had tons more experience compared to her and the blonde knew it was time to step up her game. The blonde skimmed through the various instructions before placing them back in the box as she got up and looked for a dress to wear tonight.

* * *

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

"I don't think I've ever seen this place as packed as it is today." Jade exclaimed over the blaring music. She looked around and noticed all of her friends… well most of them having a good time. Freddie and Cat were dancing wildly together, Sam was busying hitting it up with some guy, and she herself was having fun hanging out with Beck. Then there was Robbie. The curly haired boy was sitting alone on a bar stool simply sipping a drink as he looked at his watch every so often.

"I'll be right back Beck." The pale brunette noted as she walked towards her friend. "Is this seat taken?" Robbie looked at the brunette before smiling and shaking his head. Jade took a seat as Robbie ordered them each a drink.

"Why are you here Jade?" Robbie asked, tapping the bar countertop.

"You don't like my company?" She questioned in a joking manner.

The curly haired boy chuckled, "It's not that, but I think you should hang out with Beck. He seems to really like you."

"We're just friends." She noted, shrugging her shoulders. Robbie nodded before taking the two drinks Jade ordered and giving them to her.

"Take these and go make your move then." He noted, giving her a reassuring smile.

"But what about you?" Jade questioned, "I'm not leaving you here by yourself."

Robbie simply laughed, "I'm not alone. Claire just went to the restroom."

"Claire?" Jade asked, before laughing as well. She gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder, "Look at you moving on. Well I leave you to her then. Have fun. Thanks for the drinks by the way."

"No problem. Knock him out Tiger" He exclaimed as he watched the pale brunette disappear through the crowd. The curly haired boy waited a minute before dialling a number and finding a quiet place, "Hey, Tori. Can we talk?"

* * *

"So what do you do exactly Brad?" The blonde asked as she took a sip of her beer. Sam had met him when she noticed him stealing glances at her. He finally had the guts to walk up and say hi and they had been hitting if off since then.

"I'm a film student." He simply replied, "Was going to be a dentist, but I'm glad I escaped that horror show."

Sam nodded and asked, "So you're planning on being an actor?"

"Director." Brad corrected, sipping his drink, "Or producer. Whichever sounds better to you?"

The blonde simply laughed, "Billionaire sounds better to me." The brunette boy laughed as the pair locked eyes.

"There you are Brad." A voice called out, interrupting their moment. The pair turned to see a girl standing in front of them. Sam analyzed the girl and noticed her silky hair and petite figure.

"Hey Isabel." The brunette boy responded as he got up. He noticed the two girls looking at each other and cleared his throat, "Sam, I'd like you to meet Isabel Smith. Isabel this is Sam Puckett."

"Nice to meet you." The blonde nodded as she took another sip of her drink watching the pair exchanging mixed signals to each other.

Isabel glared at the blonde before pressing her lips on the boy. Sam watched awkwardly as Brad managed to break free. The brunette smirked and exclaimed, "I thought we were headed back to your place?"

Brad's eyes popped open a little as he scratched the back of his head. He stood there for a second before snapping his fingers, "You know, I think I left my coat by the bar. Can you grab it for me?"

"Sure." Isabel responded as she turned around and walked away. Brad watched her go before turning to Sam.

"RUN!" He whispered loudly, grabbing her hand. The blonde looked at him in confusion not knowing what to do, but decided to do what he said. The pair bolted out of the club. Once Brad felt they were far away from the club he let go of the blonde's hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" She whispered loudly, "Why are you running from your girlfriend?"

"She is not my girlfriend!" He exclaimed, "Isabel is crazy I tell you. CRAZY!"

"How crazy?"

"For Halloween she dressed up as ME!" Brad exclaimed much to the astonishment of the blonde, "Do you have ANY idea how weird it was to be kissed forcefully by a clone of me?"

"Halloween was ages ago." Sam pointed out, "Why didn't you just dump her?"

The brunette boy laughed hysterically and scratched the back of his neck, "Oh I did! In every way you can think of. She just keeps following me."

"You know you just can't keep running from her." Sam also pointed out.

Brad nodded disappointedly before they heard Isabel call out his name. His eyes popped open as he looked at the blonde, "How about now?"

"Hell yeah. RUN!" Sam agreed as the pair ran away.

* * *

The entire group relaxed in the rec room of their loft after a long night of partying and running… well more so on Sam's part.

"I can't believe you guys danced the entire time we were there." Jade exclaimed looking at Freddie and Cat, "Don't you get tired? I know I did just watching you two for so long."

The couple looked at each other and smile as Cat cuddled closer to Freddie. The brunette boy instead changed the topic, "What you Jadelyn? I saw those two shot glasses you were carrying towards Beck. I know that wasn't the only thing you guys shared tonight."

The pale brunette blushed as she directed the attention of the group towards Sam, "Well at least I didn't run a marathon around Los Angeles."

"It's better than being devoured by some psychopath." Sam exclaimed as the group laughed. She looked towards Robbie, "What about you Robster? What did you do?"

"Eh… nothing." He noted, trying to wave off the attention he was receiving, "Just had a few drinks is all." Jade raised her pierced eyebrow as she looked at him curiously.

"What about Claire?" She asked, confused by his behaviour.

"Claire?" Cat asked intrigued as well, "You mean you moved on from Tori."

"Way to go bro." Freddie clapped before speaking in a deep voice, "Score one for Master Chief."

"About time if you ask me." Sam exclaimed, "I was starting to think that you were going to be moping around the loft eating ice cream and watching chick flicks all day."

"Okay just for the record, The Notebook was epic; just ask Freddie he watched it with me!" He exclaimed as the group looked at each other before bursting into laughter aside from Freddie who smacked his forehead from Robbie selling them out.

"That was one time!" Freddie tried to explain.

"Sure." Sam teased as Jade exclaimed, "Oh come on Sam stop teasing them. " The two boys looked at each other in surprise, considering they never held back from teasing Jade.

"But we're just getting started." Cat pleaded.

"I don't think we can stop now, it's way too hard." Sam added on.

"I'm not telling you it is going to be easy, I'm telling you it's going to be worth it." Jade exclaimed as the girls looked at each other and began laughing even harder than before.

"OH MY GOD!" Robbie and Freddie groaned, both of them collapsing on the couch as they each used a pillow to cover their faces. This was going to be a long night; though Robbie was happy he dodged that conversation for now.

**AN: That's the end of the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. Leave a review if you want me to continue this fanfic. **

**What did you think? Any characters from Victorious or iCarly that you want to see in the future make appearances?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Sunshine and Rain

"What are you doing?" Robbie groaned as he stepped foot into the kitchen. He noticed the blonde busily cooking away not noticing his presence. The curly haired boy dragged his feet towards the island and poured himself a cup of coffee. He took a sip of the warm drink and yawned a little drawing the attention of Sam.

"What's up Robenstein?" She asked, turning off the stove and placing the contents from the pan into a plate.

The boy shrugged his shoulders as he plopped down on a chair. He let out another yawn of exhaustion from the events of last night as he turned on the TV. The blonde chuckled as she took a bite of her omelette. Both friends sat in comfortable silence before Freddie emerged from his bedroom fully dressed.

"Hey guys." He greeted energetically as he opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of orange juice.

"You're looking a little enthusiastic." Sam noted, staring at the boy, "Care to share what's up?"

The brunette boy stared at the pair before looking around to make sure no one else was around. He took a seat next to Sam before whispering in her ear, "Okay, but you have to promise to not tell anyone." She nodded as Freddie opened his mouth only to be interrupted by Cat and Jade stepping into the kitchen.

"Hey guys." They each greeted as Jade went to grab herself a cup of coffee as well. The redhead smiled as she gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek and grabbed a bagel. The sound of an alarm rang through the kitchen causing the curly haired boy to groan and bang his head on the tabletop.

"Have to go down to the mine?" Jade joked as Robbie simply glared at her and trudged back into his room to get ready. The pale brunette took a sip of her coffee and asked, "Am I the only one not working today?"

"Well I'm off as well." Cat noted before exclaiming, "We should go shopping!" Jade slightly groaned, knowing Cat's craze of clothes shopping, but she agreed figuring she had nothing else to do.

"You can count me in as well." Sam added.

"Wait, wait, wait." Freddie exclaimed as the girls looked at him, "You're telling me you three are off while Robbie and I have to go work long, boring hours."

"What can I say, girls run the world." Jade exclaimed as the other two cheered and gave each other high fives.

The brunette boy chuckled as he playfully ruffled her hair. "Whatever you say Beyoncé, I've got to run. Catch you guys later."

"Later, Benson." The blonde exclaimed as Freddie gave Cat a quick peck on the lips and walked out the door. The three girls sat at the table before a worrisome Robbie dashed out of his room.

"Okay I can't find my car keys." He exclaimed on the verge of a panic attack, "I've looked everywhere and I can't find them.

"Check your pockets." Jade said casually, enjoying her warm drink.

The curly haired boy scoffed as he reached into his pockets, "I'm telling you that I lost-" He managed to say before he pulled out the keys he turned his room upside down looking for. "What would I do without you?"

"Cry." She joked, checking her watch, "You might want to hurry."

"Right." Robbie exclaimed as he gave Jade a thankful peck on the forehead and ran out the door.

* * *

The curly haired boy rushed into the office sweaty and tired. He quickly dropped his satchel to the ground as he signed onto his computer a minute late much to his frustration. He saw his manager walking towards his desk causing him to groan internally.

"Mr. Shapiro." The blonde exclaimed swiping on her tablet, "I clocked you signing in a minute late."

"Ms. Parker I can-"

"Do you want this job?" She asked curtly, not wanting to hear another excuse. The brunette boy nodded as fast as his head could move. She looked at him intently before cautioning, "That's what I assumed. Let me make myself clear, the next time I catch you coming in late; you won't get a second chance. There are ten other interns that come ON TIME going after the same job as you. So the question is Mr. Shapiro, how badly do you want this?"

"I understand." The curly haired boy choked out as the blonde walked away. Robbie blew out a breath as he sagged in his chair. He was a second away from being fired and that left an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Rough night?" A voice asked, startling him. He looked to see his ex-girlfriend standing behind his desk as he blew out a sigh of relief.

"You can say that again." He noted looking at her sympathetic expression, "What do you want Tori?"

She raised her eyebrow as she stared at him, "Whoa, what's all the snappiness about?"

He shook his head and blew out a long breath. The curly haired boy looked at the brunette and explained, "I almost got fired."

"I'm sorry." She replied, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder subconsciously. The curly haired boy looked at her hand and then back at her as she quickly moved it away and cleared her throat, "So what are you going to do?"

He simply shrugged his shoulders, "Actually doing work is a start, something I'm not doing right now."

"Sorry, I'll leave you to it." She replied sheepishly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Wait." The curly haired boy called out as she turned around, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

She looked at him for a minute before shaking her head, "Nothing, it can wait." Robbie simply nodded as the tanned girl walked away and assumed her seat in the cubicle in front of his. The pair couldn't help but exchange a few glances unbeknownst by the other as they worked away.

* * *

Freddie walked through the office as he noticed the other associates looking at him as they whispered amongst each other. He simply shrugged it off as he walked over to his secretary who wore a nervous look on her face.

"You too?" Freddie groaned, "Okay, I feel like I'm the guy who didn't hold his peace at wedding. Something I should know about?" He joked as the dark haired girl looked up at him seriously.

"Mr. Malone wants to see you." She explained, much to the curiousness of the brunette boy, "He didn't say why."

"Well I guess we're going to find out aren't we." He whispered out as he took the elevator up and made his way towards the office. He knocked on the glass door as he was gestured to come in. The brunette boy blew out a little nervous breath as he stepped into an office overlooking downtown Los Angeles.

"You uh… wanted to see me?" Freddie asked. He could feel his hands sweating a little as he wiped them on his dress pants.

"Take a seat." The older man responded. Freddie sat down as his boss stared at him intently. The brunette boy cleared his throat as he tried to avoid looking back at him. The man grabbed a folder and opened it up. "I took a look at your last case."

"Look I can explain-" Freddie stated before he was interrupted, "Enough." The man closed the folder before tossing it to him, "Did you really think I wasn't going to know the stunt you almost pulled off?"

"Mr. Malone, I can assure you that I only did what I thought was-"

"Necessary?" He responded finishing Freddie's sentence. The brunette boy gulped a little as he began to panic slightly.

"Look sir please don't fire me-"

"Fire you? Are you insane?" He exclaimed, much to the confusion of Freddie, "What makes you think I would want to fire you?"

The brunette boy's furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at him, "But you said that-"

"Lighten up son." His boss said, a grin forming on his face, "You did something I've been waiting to see from the rest of the associates. Never have I seen someone almost commit perjury just to win a case. Not only a case, but one of the biggest cases we've ever had to close. I don't say this a lot, but I'm impressed."

"You are?" Freddie asked relieved.

"It takes guts to put yourself on the line to protect this firm and loyalty should always be rewarded." Mr. Malone noted as he poured two glasses of scotch. He handed one to the boy as he grinned, "You are a valuable member of this firm and it is time for you take it up a level."

"You mean-"

"How does working alongside me as my personal associate sound?" He asked much to the excitement and shock of Freddie. The brunette boy was speechless as he simply nodded. The older man grinned as he took a swig of his drink, "Then it's settled then."

"Just one question." Freddie asked, curiously. The older man nodded as he continued, "Why did you want me to meet you here instead of your office?"

Mr. Malone simply smiled as he walked towards the door before turning around, "I felt it would make for a better moment to give you your promotion in your new office." The brunette boy looked at the managing partner in shock for the second time as he saw him walk away. Freddie looked around the office before paging his secretary,

"Harley, grab your things. We just got promoted." The brunette placed the phone down as he stared outside the window to an amazing view. "This day couldn't get any better."

* * *

"This is so cute!" Cat exclaimed, looking at the floral dress, "I'm going to go try it on."

"Cat you've said that about everything you've seen." Sam groaned as the redhead was already gone, "That girl does way too much shopping am I right?" The blonde didn't get a response much to her confusion. She turned her head to see Jade busy texting away on her phone, "JADE?"

"What?" The pale brunette asked, looking at the blonde. Sam was about to respond before Jade's phone buzzed again signalling another message. The green streaked smiled sheepishly as she put her phone in her purse, "Sorry, what did you want to say?"

"It's fine. You can keep texting Beck. It's obvious you're in loooove with him." The blonde teased, giving her a little nudge.

"Like you're not in loooove with Brad." Jade countered, "Besides I can stop texting him whenever I want. Unlike you."

"Oh really." Sam responded raising her eyebrows. She sniffed the air as she exclaimed, "Do you smell that? It kind of smells like a bet."

"What are the terms?" The pale brunette asked, not minding a little wager. It had been quite a long time since they had made one.

The blonde smirked as she looked at her friend, "First one to text, call, or visit their guy loses."

"It's on." The pale brunette exclaimed much to the delight of Sam, "But what does the winner otherwise known as Jade West get once they win?"

"Name your prize." The blonde stated.

The green streaked girl smirked, "If I win then you have to host a party in tribute of your prettier and more talented friend. I want that on a big banner by the way and for you to say that in a speech I'll write for you to say." Jade stated, giving an evil wink.

The blonde winced at the terms but shrugged it off before exclaiming, "Sure, but if I win then you have to trade bedrooms with me. That headboard in the room beside mine can really make some noise." The pale brunette winced at her friend's terms as well, but she nodded.

"Deal." Jade confirmed as the pair shook hands, "But just to make sure you don't chicken out of our little deal, CAT!"

"What's going on?" The redhead asked worriedly, emerging from the dressing room with the dress on. The two girls marveled at how great she actually looked in it before getting back to business.

"Procedure number seven." The two girls stated as the redhead sighed.

"Another bet huh? It's a good thing I told Freddie to make _several_ copies of these." Cat noted as she reached into her purse and pulled out a pair of contracts. The two girls each took one as the redhead instructed with little enthusiasm, "By signing this contract you must agree and abide by terms of the bet. Should one of the signees fail to abide by the terms, they will automatically lose and must provide the winning person with the reward. Once you sign upon these terms, you may not withdraw from the deal until it is completed."

"You've really memorized that passage by heart." Sam noted looking at the contract.

"Well repeating it more than twenty times has helped." The redhead replied sarcastically, "You can look over the contract while I go change and buy the dress. By the time I return, they should be signed." With that the redhead walked back into the change room as the two girls looked over the deal.

"You know, we can still call this off and just continue to enjoy spending time with our guys." Sam noted as she stared at Jade. The pale brunette simply laughed as she gave the blonde a smirk.

"What's the matter Puckett, backing out already?" Jade teased.

The blonde glared at her friend before grabbing a pen and signing on the dotted line, not removing her eyes from the pale brunette.

"You're going down." Sam exclaimed as she passed the pen to Jade. The pale brunette chuckled as she grabbed it and signed on the dotted line just as the redhead returned.

"As soon as I take these contracts the bet is official." The redhead cautioned as she looked at the intense look of her two friends. The pair looked at each other before handing the contract to the redhead and standing up.

"May the best woman win." They stated simultaneously as they shook hands.

"This is not going to be good." Cat mumbled as she saw the competitive fire in each of their eyes.

* * *

The three girls returned home and much to the delight of Cat her two friends were back on friendly terms. She knew that the bet would slowly take a toll on the pair, but at least she didn't have to worry about that… for now anyways.

"Cat come here and help us make the pizzas." Sam called out, "We all know how picky your boyfriend is about when it comes to making them."

The redhead rolled her eyes as she made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed the bowl filled with toppings and began scattering them over the pizza.

"So your rehearsals start tomorrow?" Cat asked the blonde curiously. Sam turned around and sighed as she confirmed the statement. The redhead furrowed her eyebrows, "You don't seem very eager to dance."

"It's because I'm not." Sam exclaimed, leaning against the counter. She shrugged her shoulders and chuckled, "I mean I used to do dancing because it was fun, but I just feel like it's actually become a job and you know how mama feels about working."

"Why don't you quit then?" Jade asked as she placed plates on the dinner table, "I mean if I felt the same about acting I wouldn't want to do it anymore either."

"It's not that easy though." The blonde noted, blowing out a breath, "I don't really know what I would do aside from being a dancer."

"I'm sure you would figure it out eventually." Cat assured as she began making her special fruit punch. "Do you want my advice though?"

"Well I don't have a therapist so fire away Doctor Cat." Sam exclaimed creating some giggles amongst the group.

"Don't give up." The redhead simply stated, "You're way better than those older girls. Experience means nothing. Heart is all you need."

"That was soooo cheesy." The blonde joked, "But thanks Cat." The redhead simply smiled as she gave her friend a hug.

"Aw." The pale brunette teased watching the scene unfold, "Such loving friends."

Cat raised an eyebrow at her other friend and countered, "Don't act like you don't want to join in Jade." The pale brunette simply chuckled as she walked over and joined in to create a group hug.

"No matter what happens, I'll always love you both." Sam whispered loudly.

"We know." The two girls responded as the door to their loft opened.

"Hey guys- what's going on here?" Freddie asked as he looked at the three girls hugging in the middle of the kitchen, "I didn't know making pizza was an emotional group activity."

"Way to kill a touching moment Benson." Sam exclaimed as she broke the hug and gave the brunette boy a playful punch on the shoulder.

"So who did you prosecute today?" Jade asked as she placed the pizza in the oven.

The brunette boy chuckled, "Actually, I spent the entire day packing my boxes." The trio looked at him curiously wondering what he meant. Cat was going to ask, but the apartment door swung open to reveal a glum Robbie.

"Hey man." Freddie greeted. He tried to steal a topping off the other pizza, but his hand was swatted away by his girlfriend. She gave him a stern look as he asked, "What's wrong bro?"

"Nothing." He assured, "I just got cut off on the way back home by some biker."

"I hate it when they don't use the bike lane." Freddie agreed, patting him on the back, "Don't worry, your pain is mutual."

"So anyways, ignoring both of your guys mutual hate towards bikers, what were you talking about earlier on?" Sam asked Freddie.

"Oh yeah." The brunette boy exclaimed, snapping his fingers in remembrance, "You remember that big case I handled for the firm." The group nodded, remembering how he would sometimes work all night on it, "Well I got called down by the managing partner because of it."

"What?" They exclaimed shocked. The redhead looked at him with concern before asking, "You didn't get fired did you?"

"WHAT? No, no, no, far from it actually." Freddie replied, chuckling, "You guys are looking at Mason Malone's new… personal associate."

"Holy crap! No way! I am so proud of you!" The three girls exclaimed as they each gave him a congratulatory hug and a friendly peck on the cheek aside from Cat who preferred a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Thanks guys." He responded feeling grateful, "It means a lot to hear that from you."

The pale brunette looked at the curly haired boy who didn't really seem into anything going on around him. "What about you Robbie?" Jade asked, "How's that internship coming along?"

He snapped out of his funk for a second as he looked at her and the rest of the group before mumbling, "Fine."

"Don't worry Robster, you're going to kick ass and get that job." The blonde encouraged much to the agreement of the group.

"Thanks guys." He said softly, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm thinking I'm just going to go crash."

"Don't you want dinner?" Jade asked, a little concerned, "We added your favorite topping on the pizza."

"I appreciate the thought, but I'm not really hungry. Plus I don't want to be late tomorrow for my manger's party." He explained, "You guys are all coming right?" The group nodded as he said goodnight and shut his room door upon entry,

"Well I guess it's dinner for four then." The blonde stated as the group took a seat and dove into the delicious pizza. The group joked around and told stories like usual, but Jade wasn't very into it. She was more concerned about Robbie and why he seemed so out of it. After a few more minutes, the group disbanded, Cat deciding to go to sleep as she had work the next morning, Sam and Freddie deciding to go relax on the roof, and Jade who decided to check on Robbie.

* * *

The pale brunette walked towards Robbie's bedroom. She looked down and noticed the light coming from the gap between the floor and door. Jade sighed and knocked on the door.

"Robbie I know you're awake." She called out, "Open the door."

"No I'm not, I'm sleeping." He replied, much to the confusion of Jade.

"Okay if you were sleeping you wouldn't be talking, you would be snoring." She countered.

"I do not snore." He exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, if you don't open this door then I am going to show everyone the video I have of you snoring and mumbling on about dancing with a unicorn." She threatened although she never would do something like that. However, as soon as she made the 'threat' he opened the door. The pale brunette noticed his sad eyes and messy hair. She sighed as she walked in closing the door behind her.

"Okay now tell me what's wrong?" She said firmly, not going to take no for an answer. "I can stay here all night and wait for your response." The boy finally groaned and sat up beside her.

"I don't know any more Jade." He whispered, looking at her, "I don't know what I'm doing and what I want."

"You have to want something in life." She explained, "It's human nature. You may not know what it is or you may just not see it clearly enough. I promise you though that you will figure it out some time down the line."

"How will I know though?" He asked, unsure of the prospect of waiting for something nice to come to him.

"It's different for everyone." Jade replied, shrugging her shoulders, "Only you can know what it feels like."

The curly haired boy nodded before looking at the brunette's eyes, "Do you feel it when you're with Beck?" The pale brunette deeply thought about his question. She never really thought about something like that.

With a sigh she shook her head, "No." Robbie nodded as he a mumbled an apology for asking the question. The green streaked girl simply shrugged, "I would've asked you the same thing."

The pair sat in silence both thinking about their conversation before Robbie looked at his friend and whispered, "Thank you Jade." The pale brunette grinned as the curly haired boy gave her a hug.

"No problem… What would you do without me?" Jade whispered into his ear as the pair held each other close.

"Cry." He whispered back much to the amusement of Jade.

* * *

"Never seen the city as quiet as today." Sam exclaimed, "The view from up here is amazing though." The brunette boy simply nodded in agreement as he observed the city. The blonde looked at the boy and asked, "So you were going to tell me something today, but you didn't."

Freddie looked at his friend before nodding, "Yeah I wanted to tell all of you guys, but you will be the only one to know because you can keep a secret."

"I feel so special." She replied as the pair chuckled. The brunette boy looked around and let out a little breath.

"She didn't want me to spoil this, but you're her best friend too so you should know." Freddie explained before blowing out a breath, "Carly is coming to visit."

"WHAT?" The blonde exclaimed surprised, "Are you serious?"

The brunette boy smiled and nodded as his best friend who was still in shock gave him a hug, "Believe me; I was just as surprised as you were when I heard the news."

"It seems like it's been ages since we've seen her." Sam noted much to the agreement of Freddie.

"I'm supposed to pick her up from the airport tomorrow." Freddie stated as Sam squealed a little in excitement. It would be the first time the pair would be seeing her since she left for Italy with her father. "Remember, you can't tell anyone else. Her arrival was supposed to be a surprise."

"Your secret is safe with me." Sam noted, pretending to lock her lips and throwing the key away. The brunette boy simply nodded as the blonde asked, "Do you still like her?"

"What?" Freddie asked confused, not sure of what he heard.

"I'm just curious." She noted, "It takes time to get over someone you've spent years loving."

"Carly and I would have never worked out." He explained, shrugging his shoulders sadly, "She was never willing to commit to being with me."

Sam sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Maybe that was a blessing in disguise." The blonde suggested, much to the intrigue of the boy, "I mean, you would have never met Cat then."

The brunette boy simply smiled, "Yeah I guess that's true." He chuckled a little remembering when he met her.

"Just because you guys are a bit frosty about the past, doesn't mean you can't still be friends again. I think you guys should get a coffee or something and just talk. Let everything out into the open, it will help." Sam explained. Freddie simply looked at her and nodded slowly.

"I guess so." He choked out, "I just don't want any drama."

"What happened to wanting to be on reality TV and becoming the next Kardashian?" She teased much to the embarrassment of Freddie.

"I really should stop getting drunk with you around." He noted as the pair chuckled, their attention wandering back to the breathtaking view of the city.

* * *

"So you've told him right?"

The redhead blew out a breath before answering, "Not yet, I am just waiting for the right moment to tell him. We've been so busy these past few days."

"Cat, honey, there is no right moment. No matter when you tell him, I'm sure Freddie won't be mad. We all make mistakes." Her mother assured her over the phone.

"But this was not the way Freddie and I planned for it to be." She noted worriedly, "What if he isn't ready and backs out?"

Her mother chuckled a little, "Cat, you're over thinking this way too much. Just talk to him, but before you do are you certain? The last thing you need is to say something that won't happen."

"I'll find out tomorrow." The redhead noted, biting her lower lip, "That's not the only thing that I am nervous about though."

"I get it; I was exactly the same way as you." The older Valentine assured, "You'll probably never fully get the hang of it, but you'll be great enough to do it."

"Thanks mom." Cat simply stated, feeling slightly better, "I'll let you know what happens. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart. And I just want you to know that I will be there no matter what happens." The redhead smiled and ended the call, placing her phone on the table. She looked down at the sign and nodded in acceptance, feeling more confident and genuinely excited. The sign read:

Positive.

**AN: And that's the end of the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. What did you think? Leave a review below with your thoughts and predictions.  
**

** Challenge King: I appreciate the feedback. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry you will be seeing more of them throughout this story.  
**

**xemtlenc: I totally agree. They are a really awesome pairing  
**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: False Hope

The brunette boy stood at the arrival terminal awaiting his childhood friend. He couldn't help but feel a little anxious considering they had not spoken since she left abruptly to Italy. Sam was there to see how angry and depressed he was when she was gone. The boy refused to leave the house let alone his room. It took a week or so just for her departure to sink into his system. He just couldn't grasp what went wrong between them. But deep down Freddie knew why she left… and why he wanted her to go as well. The boy remembered that one night as they sat by the fire and he finally told her _how he felt_.

* * *

"_I always thought snowfalls were so pretty." The brunette noted as she took a sip of her hot cocoa. She turned to look at her best friend who simply stared at the fire, lost in his thoughts. Carly sighed as she made her towards him and took a seat next to the boy, "Are you okay?"_

_Freddie looked at the brunette and simply whispered, "Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded as the pair sat in silence, sipping their warm drinks as the snow fell magically outside. The brunette boy couldn't help but stare at his friend, lost in her beauty._

"_What?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows, "Do I have a milk mustache?" _

_Freddie simply chuckled and shook his head, "Maybe."_

_She raised an eyebrow, "Maybe?"_

"_Maybe."_

"_So maybe?" _

"_Maybe." Freddie whispered as the pair chuckled. The boy noticed the brunette shivering a little, "Are you cold?"_

"_A little, the fire isn't really warm enough." She noted, crossing her arms to give her more warmth. Although she knew it was enough, she just wanted to be closer to Freddie. The brunette boy grabbed a fleece blanket and wrapped it over the pair. Carly took the boy by surprise when she snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat speed up a little before eventually slowing down. The brunette simply whispered, "This is nice."_

"_It is, isn't it?" He agreed as the pair cuddled in front of the fire. Despite wanting to be in this place for so long, a thought continued to nag him which was that he was only… her friend. He feared that was all he might ever be to her. It was that moment, where her head rested upon him and he held her close that he felt strong. He felt like he could say everything he was holding back for years, "Carly, I just never got something about us."_

"_What?" She asked curiously looking up at him._

"_We always do this dance." He whispered, looking into her soft brown eyes, "We always come close and then pull apart again… I'm tired of doing that dance Carly."_

"_What are you trying to say?" She choked out, hearing his heart beating faster. The brunette boy simply looked at her and rose up her chin before softly pressing his lips against her. Carly reciprocated the kiss before quickly pulling back much to the confusion of the boy._

"_What's the matter?" He asked a little worried by her expression._

"_I don't think I can do this." She whispered, moving away from the boy. The brunette boy gently took her hand and gave her a reassuring look._

"_This is what we've always wanted." The boy began to lean in again, but the brunette simply stood up._

"_I'm sorry Freddie." She stated, grabbing her coat, "I have to go." Freddie simply watched the brunette shut the door behind her as she left. That strength he had felt with her was gone as he stared at the spot where she once stood. He leaned against the door, slowly sliding down until he sat against it simply holding his head tears threatening to fall. Little did he know the brunette was doing the same on the other side._

* * *

The brunette boy remembered waking up the next morning to find a letter in front of his door saying she was going to Italy and how sorry she was.

"Freddie?" A voice called out. The brunette boy turned around to see the very girl who had caused him so many mixed feelings and emotions. He could see the happy look on her face as she let go of her suitcase and walked towards him pulling him into a tight hug. A few tears came down the brunette girl's face as she whispered, "I've missed you so much."

"Me too Carly, me too." He whispered as he rubbed her back soothingly. It was something she had missed so much. The pair broke apart and simply looked at each other, shocked by how different they looked.

Carly couldn't help but be amazed by just how handsome and muscular the boy from next door had become and Freddie couldn't help but notice that his childhood crush had become even prettier than before, something he believed to be impossible. The brunette boy grabbed her luggage as they made their way out towards the parking lot and to his car.

* * *

The redhead sat anxiously awaiting her results. She still never told Freddie about the pregnancy test and she promised herself to tell her when they were alone. The last thing she wanted to do was keep a secret if they were about to start a life as parents.

"Nervous?" A voice asked. Cat turned to see an older girl sitting in front of her. The redhead simply nodded as she tried to stop bouncing her legs as she sat. The older brunette woman simply chuckled, "This is your first time I'm guessing."

"This isn't yours?" The redhead asked, curiously.

The older woman simply shook her head, "This is my second time, but I can tell you that I was just like you the first time… My name is Amy by the way."

"Catarina, but my friends call me Cat." The redhead noted as the brunette smiled.

"You have a beautiful name." She complimented.

"Thanks." Cat mumbled before asking curiously, "So tell me something. Is the first time really that bad? People online say it can hurt."

"They're not lying. At times you feel like you get stabbed in the gut." She noted, raising the fear of the redhead. Amy simply chuckled as she assured, "The pain is worth it though. When you finally hold that delicate little baby that you and the person you loved created together, you never want to go back." The redhead couldn't help but smile as she thought of her and Freddie raising a child together. _Their _child.

"I'm sure he or she will be beautiful." Amy noted, bringing the redhead out of her daydream.

The redhead simply smiled as the office door opened. "Ms. Valentine." Cat stood up feeling the butterflies in her stomach as the older woman smiled and wished her good luck.

"Have a seat." The doctor exclaimed as she took a seat on her desk chair. The redhead nodded as she took a seat, blowing out a nervous breath. Cat watched as the woman grabbed her folder and placed it in front of her. She looked to see her straight face, "Ms. Valentine we finished your testing and I have to say that…"

"What?" She asked, dying with anticipation. The doctor simply shook her head before whispering, "I'm sorry, but you're not pregnant."

The redhead sat there in shock as she was overwhelmed with emotions. The doctor sighed as she explained, "We're sorry to give you such bad news, but there is unfortunately more. We took a look and I'm afraid if you'd like kids, you may have to do so soon." She instructed, filling out some papers, "We can talk about this again, so I am going to schedule another appointment. I'm sorry for having to be the messenger of such bad news."

The redhead nodded unable to move. The doctor handed her a paper as she slowly got out of her chair and walked out to see Amy reading a magazine. She simply stood frozen as the older brunette looked at her face filled with heartbreak and sadness.

"I'm sorry, Catarina." She exclaimed, giving the redhead a soothing hug. Cat began to tremble a little before she began to sob, coming to realize what the doctor actually said.

* * *

"I don't want to go this party." Robbie groaned as he plopped down on Jade's bed, "I mean who wants to hang out with some business snobs whose eyes always look like dollar signs?"

"Well, you have to go. You're not exactly the most popular intern." Jade exclaimed as she put on her favorite earrings and turned to face the boy, "Besides, you'll probably see Ms. Vega there." The curly-haired boy glared and rolled his eyes at the pale brunette as she teased him with kissing sounds.

"Whatever." He mumbled, sitting up and straightening his shirt.

"You'll be fine… trust me." Jade noted, before asking, "Hey by the way, have you seen my phone?" The curly-haired boy shook his head much to her confusion, "That's weird. I don't know where I put it."

"Maybe you just left it lying around somewhere." Robbie noted, getting up, "I'm sure it'll turn up."

"Hey wait." The pale brunette called out, right before he could leave. She walked over and fixed his tie, "I want you to look good at this party." The curly-haired boy simply smiled as he looked at Jade who glanced up at him and smiled, "There that should do it and remember: Confidence, Shapiro."

"Thanks." He whispered as the pair simply stared at each other.

"Guys can I come in?" The blonde asked, knocking on the door. The pair looked to the door as Jade stepped away from Robbie while he pretended to use his phone. Sam watched the weird exchange, but she shrugged it off and exclaimed, "Jade someone is waiting for you outside."

Jade furrowed her eyebrows, "I didn't call anyone over." She sighed as she walked towards the door with Sam following closely behind. The pale brunette looked through the peephole before glaring at Sam and whispering loudly, "You invited Beck!"

"You mean _you_ invited him." The blonde corrected, wearing an evil smirk and revealing that she had the pale brunette's phone. Jade raised an eyebrow as she grabbed her phone and checked to see the exchange between her and Beck. She read the text stating that she wanted him to come to the party with her and how much she missed him.

"This is cheating." She whispered loudly. The blonde simply smirked and pulled out the contract, "Not according to this I'm not. It's not a good idea to leave your phone lying around."

The pale brunette simply glared at the blonde before chuckling much to her confusion, "Good then, I'm sure you won't mind this then." Jade noted, grabbing the blonde's hand and leading her to the roof.

Sam stopped when she saw Brad overlooking the city, luckily not aware of their presence. Jade looked at Sam and explained, "I knew you were going to do something like this, so I needed to even the odds. By the way, it isn't a good idea to leave your phone lying around." Sam's eyes popped open when she saw Jade holding her phone, "You think your slick? Well so am I."

"Okay how about we make deal." Sam negotiated.

The pale brunette looked intently at the blonde, "I'm listening."

"We can either get rid of each others dates and continue this or we can just call this bet off and enjoy ourselves without stabbing each other in the back." The blonde exclaimed.

Jade simply smiled and nodded, "Well, go ahead. Call Brad over here, we have a party to get to." The blonde simply smiled as well as she made her way out on the roof while Jade emerged back downstairs and opened the door for Beck.

"Sorry about the long wait." She exclaimed, a little embarrassed.

"It's cool." He noted, giving her a peck on the cheek as Cat stepped out of her bedroom.

"Okay, everyone is here." Robbie noted, before furrowing his eyebrows, "Wait where is Freddie?"

"Right here." He exclaimed as the group looked to see him standing outside.

"Where have you been exactly?" Sam asked, giving him a quick wink.

The brunette boy simply chuckled, "Glad you asked. You see I was on my way over here and I happened to run into someone." Freddie stepped aside to reveal Carly much to the group's surprise sans Beck and Brad.

"Carly!" Sam exclaimed, making sure her surprise sounded real. She walked over and gave her best friend a hug as the rest followed suit.

"When did you get here?" Jade asked, curiously.

"Today, Freddie picked me up from the airport." The brunette exclaimed, smiling, "It feels like forever since I've seen you all."

"Tell me about it." Sam noted trying to remember the last time Carly and her were in the same room together.

"Okay as much as I would love to continue chatting, we have to go." Robbie noted, checking his watch, "I don't want to be late… again."

"Where are you guys going?" Carly asked curiously.

"Robbie's company is holding a banquet or as we like to call it a snob fest." Freddie explained as the group laughed.

"Well we should probably head out then." Beck noted, offering his hand to Jade. She simply smiled and took it as they awaited the rest of the group.

"You can come if you want." Robbie noted.

"Thanks." The brunette said, "But I'm not even ready and I don't want to keep you all waiting."

"I could wait." Freddie volunteered, causing Carly to smile, "You guys can head out and we'll meet you there." The group simply nodded, agreeing with his plan.

"Be safe." Cat whispered, giving him a peck on the lips as she walked out with Sam. Once everyone left, Freddie shut the door as he turned to look back at Carly.

"You know, you didn't have to do this." Carly exclaimed, "I would have been fine here by myself."

The brunette boy simply chuckled, "What makes you think I trust you by yourself?" Carly tilted her head as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh really?" She stated surprised, wearing a smirk, "You're telling me that you don't trust the most responsible person you've ever met?"

"Got that right." He simply noted, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow, "I still haven't forgotten that time I left you alone to grab us smoothies. I came back to see flour everywhere and burnt cupcakes."

"You know you loved those." The brunette exclaimed as the pair chuckled. She playfully wrapped her arms around his neck as she whispered; "Besides I'm much better at making cupcakes now."

"I'm sure you are." He noted as the pair simply stared at each other. The brunette boy let out a small smile as he whispered, "You should go get ready."

Carly nodded slightly, feeling a tad bit disappointed as she walked towards the bathroom to get ready. Freddie heard the door close as he sighed and took a seat on the couch. He reached into his wallet and took out a picture. The brunette boy looked down at the photo of Carly and him and smiled slightly. It was their graduation. He remembered her silky hair and rosy cheeks. He remembered how he felt his hair tingle and goose bumps on his arms when she hugged him tightly and the memory of them both going down to the beach that day to watch the sunset where they sat in each others company. Freddie shook the thoughts out of his head as he glanced outside the window.

A few minutes later, the door to the bathroom opened and out came Carly. The brunette boy tugged his collar a little as he saw just how gorgeous the brunette looked. The female brunette took notice of his behavior and smiled as she faced her back towards him and whispered, "Can you zip up the dress for me?"

Freddie blew out a breath to calm himself as he slowly and cautiously made his way towards her. His fingers trembled as he grasped the zipper and slowly pulled it up, his fingers occasionally making brief contact with the brunette's bare back. He zipped up the dress fully before clearing his throat and exclaiming, "We should get going."

Carly watched the boy walk out the door and groaned internally as she followed him out the door.

* * *

"So you're the famous Tori Vega?" The pale brunette asked quizzically.

"Yes, and you are?" The half Latina asked, looking at Robbie.

"Oh, Tori I'd like you to meet Jade. Jade this is Tori." The curly-haired boy introduced. The two girls shook hands as they began exchanging formalities. Robbie excused himself as he walked away, leaving the two girls to talk. He noticed his manager standing and sipping champagne and decided it would be a good thing to introduce himself and see if he could get on her good side a little.

"Mr. Shapiro." The blonde noted casually, sipping her drink, "Surprised you made it on time for the party. You don't seem to be able to do so when it comes to work."

"Confidence." Robbie mumbled to himself remembering Jade's advice. He looked at the blonde and exclaimed, "Would you like another drink?"

"If it gets me out of talking to you, then yes." She noted, placing her empty glass on the table.

"Feelings mutual." The curly-haired boy retorted a little too loud. He scratched the back of his neck as he looked at his manager raising her eyebrow, "I'm just going to… you know… get that drink." She watched him walk away slowly turning into a dash as she let out a small grin.

"He might have some hope after all." She noted to herself.

* * *

"I hope we aren't late." Carly noted, as the pair dashed into the hall.

"It's not our fault the road looked like a scene from the Walking Dead." Freddie exclaimed, "I swear the truck driver beside me was bitten." The brunette chuckled as she grabbed his hand and pointed.

"Look there's Cat!" She noted as they made their way towards them. The redhead was sitting at a table by herself. She quite frankly wasn't very much in the party mood at the moment. With everything she had been through especially doing it alone didn't help.

"Hey guys!" Cat perked up, pretending to be her usual self, "Wow Carly, you look awesome!"

"Thanks."

Freddie noticed the awkward silence and figured that he didn't want to stick around for it. "Well, I'm parched from all that running, anyone want a drink?" The brunette boy asked.

"Well I can't dri- I mean a glass of champagne for me." The redhead noted, realizing she wasn't pregnant.

"Nothing for me." Carly noted much to the surprise of Freddie.

"Carly Shay not taking up an offer for a drink? Oh where oh where has the girl who could out-drink me gone?" Freddie joked, looking around. The female brunette playfully swatted him on the chest as he smiled and walked towards the bar.

"So you and Freddie." Carly noted softly, realizing that Cat was still his girlfriend.

"Yeah, Freddie and I." Cat noted. She honestly didn't really feel like talking at the moment even though she loved talking about Freddie, "Hey, I'm going to go use the restroom. Tell Freddie he can take my drink."

Carly simply nodded as she looked at Cat walking towards the washroom and saw Freddie coming back.

"Well two glasses of champa- Where is Cat?" The boy asked curiously.

"Restroom." Carly simply stated, "She said you could have her drink."

"Oh, well I've still got one extra then." He noted, "Maybe I should go find-"

"On second thought." The brunette interrupted, "I'll have a drink after all." Freddie grinned as he handed her a glass.

"And here I was wondering if you were a weird twin of Carly." He joked as the brunette rolled her eyes playfully.

* * *

"This is so boring." Sam noted, "I hate these snob fests."

"Yeah you're telling me. My dad used to take me to things like this as a kid." Brad exclaimed, chuckling at the memory, "I remember hiding underneath the buffet table with my action figure."

"You truly are a nerd." The blonde joked as the pair laughed.

"Yeah well that's not the worst part, this one time-" He managed to say before his phone cut him off. His eyes scanned the message and popped open. Brad looked around at his surroundings and began speaking nervously to himself, "No, no, no. This can't be true. How is it even possible? Did she, no but, I mean-"

"BRAD!" Sam exclaimed over him. He looked at her as she furrowed her eyebrows and asked, "What the hell is going on?"

The boy tugged at his collar as he handed her his phone. Sam read the message before looking up at him.

"We've got to get the hell out of here." Brad exclaimed, "It can be just like that day at the bar."

"No." Sam stated firmly, just as the boy was about to bolt, "You're going to come with me. I have an idea to solve this little problem of yours."

"Might I suggest running, because there is a backdoor right there." He noted. The blonde rolled her eyes as she grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

"Hey Isabel." Sam called out, drawing her attention.

"What are you doing?" Brad asked in a hush tone.

"Hey Brad." The girl exclaimed, hugging him tightly. The boy squirmed as he tried to escape.

"Hey listen Brad, why don't you go grab us drinks." Sam noted. Brad looked at him confused and the blonde simply nodded her head reassuringly. After he was gone, Sam looked back at Isabel, "Okay listen to me! You're going to stay away from my friend. Otherwise I know someone who can slap a restraining order on you and you don't want me telling him about you. He's the kind of guy that doesn't stop until he gets his way in court. So by the time Brad comes back with our drinks, you'll be gone. Understand?" The girl looked shocked and scared as she slowly nodded and walked away as fast as she could. Brad returned with drinks, confused to not see Isabel standing there.

"What happened?" He asked, curiously.

"Let's just say, she won't be bothering you anymore." She noted as Brad smiled in appreciation, "Now come, let's go dance."

* * *

"Hey Beck, what's going on?" Robbie asked as he took a seat beside him on the bar. He looked to see him staring at Jade. The curly-haired boy smiled and noted, "She's great once you get to know her."

The long-haired boy nodded as he looked at Robbie, "Yeah… Listen man, I've got to ask you something."

"Fire away."

"Is there something going on between Jade and you?" He questioned, "Because if there is, then I don't want to intrude."

"Jade and I?" Robbie asked chuckling at the statement assuming it was a joke. He noticed the serious look of Beck before stating, "No, Jade and I are friends. That's it."

"Are you sure?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Robbie simply nodded, "Yes, now look. You're going to walk up there and ask her to dance, alright?"

"Yeah okay, thanks man." Beck exclaimed, giving him a pat on the back and making his way towards Jade.

"No problem." Robbie mumbled as he found himself staring at Jade. He took a sip of his drink as he looked at her silky hair and skin. Robbie shook his head as he mumbled, "Just friends."

"Hey Robbie." A voice stated. The curly-haired boy turned around to see Tori.

"Wow, Tori did I tell you how hot you look?" He exclaimed as she rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to dance." She asked, "I don't really want some pervert touching me up."

Robbie looked over at Jade who was talking to Beck before nodding, "Well don't worry; you can tie my hands behind my back if I make a move." He joked as they made their way towards the dance floor, his eyes still wandering over to the pale brunette.

* * *

The redhead walked into the bathroom and went over to the sink. She began washing her hands as she analyzed herself in the mirror. Her eyes wandered from top to bottom, but they stopped once they reached her stomach. Cat simply stared, as her eyes began to swell from withholding tears. She began to sob a little as the bathroom door opened.

"Oh, sorry, didn't know it was occupied." A girl said, before noticing the redhead crying, "Hey." Cat quickly wiped away any tears as she turned around to face the short-haired girl.

"Sorry, about that." Cat whispered, "I'm just going to go."

"Rough day, huh." The girl noted, "Yeah I've had a pretty shitty one myself. That's why I brought two friends with me." She reached into her purse and pulled out a bottle of whiskey along with painkillers. The girl looked at the redhead and asked, "You want some? You look like you could use it."

"No thanks, my boyfriend must be looking for me." The redhead noted, stepping out of the bathroom. The slow dancing already started and she could see people pairing up. Her eyes scanned the floor before seeing Freddie dancing with Carly. Seeing the brunette so close to Freddie, made the redhead's blood boil a little and added to more emptiness inside of her. She just needed something to take these feelings away from her.

"Looks like your boyfriend is busy." The girl noted, judging by Cat's face, "I still have my 'friends' waiting in the bathroom."

Cat looked at Freddie one more time before stepping back into the bathroom with the girl and locking the door.

* * *

**AN: And that is the end of the chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. I might be changing the rating of this fanfic to M.**

**xemtlenc: Thanks for the review! Well Cat isn't pregnant, but that is still going to cause some major issues. Carly's return is going to play a big role. To answer your question about how the five friends got to where they are, I am going to be posting flashback chapters in between the present day chapters.**

**Challenge King: Thanks for your positivity! Robbie may look as if he is getting beat up unfairly, but he will have to find a way to pull I together, maybe get some help from someone close. **

**mkpunk: Thanks for the kind words! Tori and Robbie are definitely not finished talking and this chapter proved that. I always thought that Freddie and Cat would be the innocent couple, but as a writer it really intrigues me to place them in a situation where they both must work together to solve a problem like this one.**

**Arrow5: Thanks for the feedback! I also love the characters. When I choose the five roommates I made sure that they were all unique in their own way, but they still meshed with each other.**

**Be sure to share your thoughts and predictions. The drama is about to pick up heavily.**

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
